


A Holiday Hideway

by ArlieAshryver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Pickle, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlieAshryver/pseuds/ArlieAshryver
Summary: On assignment at Christmas time, and on an island no less, Hermione is not happy. Thankfully, an old friend finds a way to spread a bit of Christmas cheer... From a deli plate even.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020





	A Holiday Hideway

Hermione crossed her arms in the open window of her hotel and sighed. She was in what was arguably one of the most picturesque areas in the Mediterranean sea, surrounded by brilliantly hued buildings and clear blue ocean, and she was miserable. As the newest apprentice in the Magical Archeology Department, she had drawn the short straw for the December dig. A dig that happened to be out of the country and in Santorini Greece. A breeze fluttered her hair and she sighed once more, lamenting her rotten luck that took her away from what should have been her first Christmas reunited with her parents in the three years since the war ended. She missed her parents, thankful that their memories had been restored and they had finally decided to move back to London. She missed Harry and his continued enthusiasm for the Christmas season. She really missed having a Christmas tree and Molly Weasley’s cooking…

A flash of distinctive red hair on the path below caught her eye and she blinked. She had to be imagining things, her reminiscing was at fault for calling up that particular shade of red on a young man with a familiar build. She must be in need of caffeine. Hermione grabbed her ragged beaded bag and flew out the door of her hotel, walking rapidly in the direction the redhead had gone, purely because that was the direction of the café she had discovered. 

“A cappuccino please.” She asked the woman behind the counter in broken Greek.

“Hot chocolate for me.”

Hermione spun at the familiar English voice. 

“George!”

The tall man simply winked and plunked down enough euros to cover both drinks. 

“What are you doing here? I thought I saw you from my hotel but I wasn’t sure…” Hermione trailed off and took an embarrassed sip of her drink.

Her companion shrugged, “You know I can’t stand to be home during Christmas. Not without…” It was his turn to trail off, though not in embarrassment but in melancholy. 

She nodded, reaching out for his hand instead of speaking. She knew holidays were hard for him since losing his twin, she just never thought he would end up in Greece to escape. 

George gave her a half smile before asking her about why she of all people was hiding out on a tropical island when he knew how much she was looking forward to Christmas this year especially. Before she knew it, they had talked through the afternoon about his coping mechanism during the holidays (adventures abroad) and her favorite Christmas traditions she would be missing out on that year:

“After visiting America, grandma Granger brought back a pickle ornament for the Christmas tree. Bit strange really, but every year she would hide it after the tree was decorated. When I found it, I was allowed an early Christmas gift.”

Eventually, the owner of the shop had to ask them to leave for the night long after the sandwiches they had ordered for supper had disappeared. The two meandered towards Hermione’s hotel, enjoying the quiet of early evening. Hermione thought it odd when George broke off a branch from a tree as they went but she didn’t comment, the man was not known for convention. 

“Well, this is me.” Hermione motioned towards the stairs that lead to her room. She bit her lip as she looked up at George, not ready for the evening to end just then. Gathering her courage she blurted, “Would you like to come up and see my room?” 

A slow grin spread over his face and he flicked her nose with the feathery end of the branch. “You know, I think I’d like that. Seeing your  _ room _ that is.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and hoped she wasn’t as red as she felt as she led the way up to her door. Opening it with a discrete wave of her wand, she motioned for him to go in ahead of her. Chuckling, he strolled in and looked around, stroking his chin with the branch as if he were in deep thought. 

“Okay, I’ll bite. What are you thinking about?” She asked as she moved toward the tiny table and rickety chair set up near her open window. 

“Possibilities.” 

She groaned. “Why suddenly so cryptic. And why exactly are you still carrying that branch around?” 

The smirk was back as George brandished his wand. “Just a little Christmas spirit for you since you’re missing home.” Suddenly, the branch was transfigured into a two foot evergreen growing out of the middle of the table. Another wave of his wand and the little tree was covered in fairy lights, gaudy silver tinsel, and little glass ornaments in shades of magenta. 

Hermione laughed, reaching out to stroke a branch. “It’s the loveliest tree I’ve ever had.”

“That’s not all love. There’s a little something hiding in the branches for you to find.”

Hermione gasped and immediately got closer to the tree, searching for anything green and shiny. George laughed and pulled her hair. 

“Ow, what was that for?” Hermione griped, reluctantly facing him. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow after you’re done at the dig for the day. If you’ve managed to find it, there may even be a little gift in store for you.” With that he winked and apparated out of her room. 

Shaking her head, Hermione turned her attention back to the tree. 

.oOo.

Later the next evening, Hermione heard a knock at the door. She had spent most of the evening before searching every inch of the tree, eyes growing tired. Just as she was ready to give up she had spotted it… she should have known. 

Throwing open the door, she shouted ‘found it!’ right in his face.

“Do you scream at all your guests in greeting?” George joked, brushing past her into the room and standing next to the tree. 

“Only those I really care about.” Hermione quipped back. 

George ducked his head and blinked rapidly in what she assumed was meant to be a flattered manner. Over all, he looked a bit mad but what else was new?

“So, do I get my present?” She asked.

“Depends, did you actually find it or are you just trying to win a free gift?” 

He crossed his arms and looked down at her. Smiling, Hermione strode over and lifted a branch out of the way, exposing the trunk of the tree and a little misshapen pickle with a bite taken out of the bottom. 

“There. Nice touch, using a real pickle but typically they’re a bit shinier. And fake.”

George threw back his head and laughed, the sound tugging a grin from her pretend scowl. 

“So? Do you actually have something for me or are you just pulling my leg?”

George quieted, laughter dying down into a soft smile. “Well I do have something for you but I’m not sure how well you’ll like it.”

She took a step closer, closed her eyes and held out her hands. “As long as it doesn’t make me forcibly expel bodily functions, I’m sure it will be fine. But I’m trusting you here, George Weasley!”

He made a choked sound but she refused to open her eyes. Strangely enough, she did trust him. They had become good friends over the years and of all people, he was exactly who she would have picked to keep her company while she was away from home. She jumped, pulled from her thoughts as George clasped her hands in his and held them apart from her body. Confused, she opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but before she could get a sound out, lips met hers. 

Hesitantly at first, she felt George brush his lips against her again but before he could pull away again, she leaned into the kiss. He made a sound as she deepened their kiss, her hands pulling away from his to card through his hair. 

Eventually they pulled apart, both sporting matching grins. 

“So, did you like your present?” He asked. 

Hermione just laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
